


Kinktober 2018 - Klance

by wryencounter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 16,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wryencounter/pseuds/wryencounter
Summary: Adding tags on ao3 is almost impossible on mobile, and my laptop is kinda shot, so each chapter will be titled with the kink.Title pretty much is all the summary you need anyway.These ficlets will be between 300-800 words each is my guess. Don't be surprised if some get longer or shorter.





	1. Biting/marking

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted fic in years. If you're subscribed to me as an author on here and were hoping for young justice/DC fic, just know that when YJ comes back I will probably get back into all the bluepulse goodness. 
> 
> That being said, if you're wondering where all my old fics went, I abandoned them. I'm done with them, I want nothing more to do with them. Most of them held bad memories, so I did what I needed to do. They still exist on ao3, so you can find them if you try really hard.
> 
> If you're new here, welcome! I love making friends! Please comment, or find me on my tumblr at queenwitty!

Lance stared at himself in the mirror of Keith’s room, standing in nothing but his boxers and messy hair. He hadn't really realized what Keith had been doing to him because it felt so good, and he was caught up in the honeymoon-phase-sex.

His skin was covered in angry, red marks from his neck to (and below) his boxers. Some of them were blossoming into a deep purple, and he knew they'd be there for days.

Running his fingers over each mark lightly they burned slightly before the tingle that followed overpowered the sensation. Each one brought back a flash of teeth and tongue against his skin while Keith’s hand had worked its it's way inside of his pants.

As his fingers got further down his belly towards his waist the marks got lighter, the only sign of Keith’s own impatience to get his mouth around Lance’s cock. 

Lance was having trouble deciding if all these marks had been worth the best blowjob he’d ever received.

Eyeing Keith in the mirror where he was lying on his bed, sprawled out on his stomach (looking delectable) and staring at Lance. “How am I supposed to hide these from the team?”

Keith simply shrugged, the smile on his lips betraying him.

“You did this on purpose,” Lance accused, not exactly surprised. He wasn't even really angry about it, but he couldn't possibly let Keith get away with it.

“What are you gonna do about it?” Keith challenged, rolling onto his back as Lance approached the bed, casually revealing his erection as he did so.

The sight made Lance’s cock twitch, determined to make a comeback for round three, apparently. 

“I'm gonna take my time,” Lance said as he straddled Keith, mouth latching into his pale neck.

The way Keith tilted his head to give Lance more room to work made it obvious that this is what he wanted. But Lance knew how needy and impatient Keith could get when he was worked up enough, and he planned on exploiting that. Keith was going to be marked for weeks when Lance was through with him.


	2. Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide if all of these will be connected or not, so let's just say they're connected loosely.

Lance had been so focused on trying to keep their pace where they were both feeling good and not gonna come too soon that he almost missed the words that came out of Keith’s mouth.

“Spank me, Lance.”

There was a hiccup in his pace before he slowed down, pausing, buried inside of Keith. “Did… did you just ask me to spank you?” Lance asked, wanting to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

Keith turned his head to look at Lance over his shoulder, cheeks red and his bottom lip between his teeth. “Please?”

Neither Lance nor Keith were strangers to asking for things in the bedroom. (Hell, Keith had been the one asking to bottom as they had kissed their way into Lance’s room.) This was just the first time either of them for asked for something like this before.

“Do we need to make a safeword?” 

“Later,” Keith practically whined, pushing his hips back against Lance’s. “For now I'll just tell you to stop if its it's too much, and you just stop if you don't like doing it, okay?”

Lance pondered Keith’s words. He’d never really considered spanking before. Keith was good at bringing up things Lance had never considered in the bedroom before. 

As his eyes drifted across the expanse of Keith’s pale back he decided he wasn't currently against the idea, and he was willing to try it by Keith’s rules this time. Slowly, Lance trailed his hands from Keith’s hips to the cheeks of his ass. He could feel the anticipation rolling off of Keith as his thumbs made lazy circles against the soft skin.

(Lance would never understand how Keith always felt so soft.)

His answer to Keith’s question was a resounding smack as his right hand lifted and came down to meet Keith’s skin again. The sound was lost to his ears as the pleased noise that came from Keith’s lips overtook it. Keith’s body clenched tight around him in response and Lance groaned.

Finally beginning to move again Lance tried to set up another nice rhythm, but it was a lost cause. Between the noises Keith was making and the way his body was reacting to each of Lance’s slaps there was no way he couldn't just chase his orgasm.

“Fuck, Keith. You feel so good.” 

“Harder, Lance, please.” Keith begged, and Lance was happy to oblige.

“Which part?”

“Everything.”

He and Keith were going to have to have a serious conversation later when they both weren't so close to cumming their brains out.

Lance did as Keith asked, thrusting as hard as he could and spanking him as hard as he dared. After a particularly hard slap that left Lance’s hand stinging he knew Keith had come from how the front half of his body sagged into the pillows.

“Fuck, that’s enough, Lance,” Keith said, voice muffled by the pillows as he reached back with one hand to drag his blunt nails against the skin of Lance’s thigh. “Come for me?”

Lance did just that. He would always do as Keith asked.

When he finally pulled out of Keith he had to resist the urge to laugh as Keith let his body fall, melting into the mattress. “Please, hold your applause. I'm here all week.”

“Fuck off,” Keith said, but Lance could hear the smile in his voice.

Glancing down he noticed just how red Keith’s ass was and almost felt bad. Leaning down he pressed soft kisses to the abused skin before trailing his kisses up Keith’s back, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“I'm assuming you don't want me to apologize.” Lance said, lying next to Keith.

“Nope,” Keith answered sleepily.

“Am I allowed to ask how I can help you feel better?” Lance wasn't always sure what Keith wanted after sex. He almost never wanted to cuddle, or spend the rest of the night together. It wasn't like they were dating, and this was supposed to be just sex, but Lance would be lying if he said he didn't have feelings for Keith.

He just didn't know where Keith stood on that front, and he didn't want to ask at this point because what they had going right now was pretty good.

“I suppose,” Keith said, finally lifting his head from the pillows to look at Lance, a lazy grin on his fave. “And I suppose a shower sounds nice, followed by some lotion. And some cuddles if you're lucky.”

“I can definitely help with all of those things,” Lance said, pressing a kiss to Keith’s shoulder before carefully climbing over him to go get the shower started.


	3. Dirty talk/Phone sex

“Do I even want to know how astronomically high the international charge is for this one call?” Keith said as he answered the phone, an easy grin on his face. 

“Nope,” Lance responded, popping the p. “But I miss you, and I wanted to hear your voice.”

“I don’t remember signing up for such a sappy boyfriend.”

“Sorry, no refunds or returns.” Keith could hear the smile in Lance’s voice. “And sappy isn't the only thing I am.”

“You've only been gone three days so far, you really are insatiable.” Keith teased, knowing exactly where this was headed. It definitely wasn't the first time.

“Maybe I just like it when you talk dirty to me.”

Keith just hummed in response. He knew Lance liked it a lot. He was also a fan of doing it.

“Pleeeease, Keith,” Lance whined, and even though his boyfriend couldn't see it, Keith grinned.

“Fine, I guess,” Keith said trying to make it sound like a chore. (Lance knew it wasn't.) “I'm in the mood to ride your cock anyway.”

Lance made a strangled noise. “If I wasn't hard before I definitely am now. Why do you always get in the mood to bottom when I'm not there?”

“Why are you questioning when I want your cock up my ass? It's more often than you think, you just usually get all bottom-y on me right away and I can't resist.” Keith could tell from the noises on the other side of the phone that Lance was already close. 

“One of these days we’re gonna have to set up rules before we do this,” Keith said, only sort of pouting that Lance was kind of ruining all of his fun.

“Like what?” Lance asked, obviously interested. Keith filed that knowledge away for later.

“Like you’re not allowed to be so close to cumming before I get to tell you my whole elaborate fantasy of how I wanna make you watch me open myself up for you.”

“Fuck, Keith,” Lance groaned into his phone. “Are you gonna tell me what comes after that?”

“No, I'll save that for when you call me in a couple days for round two.”

“Keeeeith.”

“Hush, we both know you're close. Now stop complaining and come for me, pretty boy.”

Keith waited patiently as he listened to all of Lance’s noises, and the vague sound of him jerking off. When Lance finally quieted, the only sound heard being his heavy breathing, Keith smiled to himself again.

“Told you so.”

“Shut up,” Lance said, halfheartedly. “Did you even touch yourself?”

“No, you called me in the middle of eating dinner, so I was kind of busy already.”

“Sorry, babe.”

“It’s fine, it just means I'll leave you some pictures to wake up to tomorrow.”

“I love you,” Lance sighed happily. The words made Keith’s heart flip.

“I know.”


	4. Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may get a follow up for my free space at the end of the month

Lance was almost ready to rip his own hair out. He couldn't find his stupid dress shoes, which he  _ knew _ for a fact that he put in his and Keith’s closet when they finally moved into a place together a few months ago.

So the question now was, where did they go?

Reaching for a box he didn't recognize, he lazily tipped the lid. (Not that he thought they'd be in there, but if he didn't look then somehow they WOULD be.)

And froze.

Because the box was full to the brim with… lingerie?

His mind was blank for a moment as he stared at the contents of the box.

There’s no way all of this  _ wasn't  _ Keith's. No way. He wouldn't have been harboring some friend’s stash of lingerie.

So, if this was Keith’s lingerie,  _ why hadn't he shared it with Lance, yet? _

Logically, it made sense Lance had no idea about it. They had been pretty vanilla in the bedroom until recently, so maybe it just wasn't something Keith had wanted to bring up yet. 

Or maybe he wanted Lance to find the box.

Lance would literally have no idea until Keith got home from work later when he could ask him.

Until then…  _ No _ . No no no. He was stopping that train of thought  _ immediately.  _ This was Keith's stuff, and Lance didn't exactly think Keith would get mad if he tried something on, he still shouldn't. 

Slamming the lid back on the box Lance shoved it back into the closet where he found it, closed the closet, and flopped on the bed.

Glancing at the clock he decided he could definitely wait… 4 more hours until Keith got home to get his hands back into the box.

4 more boring hours. By himself. Because everyone he knew was working on a Friday night.

“God dammit,” he sighed at himself as he climbed off the bed and pulled the box back out. He’d try one… or a few, on and be done before Keith got home and no one would be the wiser.

Stripping his clothes off he pulled out the black one on top. It was a one piece, nice and simple. 

Slipping it on Lance examined himself in the full length mirror on the closet door. It was definitely… something. A something he liked. A lot.

Unfortunately, this one didn't fit him quite right, but he could imagine that it would fit Keith nicely. The back was cut low and the part around the butt was going for that ‘cheeky’ look, but Lance’s torso was just a tad too long for it to work. A shame, really.

Taking this one off he pulled out a red one, which seemed to be in three pieces. When he finally got them untangled he eagerly slipped them on: bra, garter belt, and panties. He wouldn't be surprised if there were stockings to match somewhere in the box.

Moving back in front of the mirror Lance made a noise of approval to himself. This one fit him  _ much _ better. The color was especially nice against his skin, and all the pieces fit just right.

“Find something you like?”

Lance’s eyes snapped up from his body in the mirror to Keith, who was standing in the doorway to their bedroom looking slightly smug.

“Uhh…. Hi?” Lance said lamely, his cheeks on fire. He felt like a little kid who got caught doing something he knew he shouldn't have been doing.

“Hi,” Keith responded, looking like he was trying to not to laugh.

“You’re home early.”

“I am.” A pause. “There’s matching stockings at the bottom.”

Lance just stared at Keith in the mirror. 

Keith finally moved into the room, bending to dig the stockings out of the box before moving to kneel in front of Lance. His deft fingers quickly gathered one of the stockings up and he nudged Lance to lift his foot.

“You’re not mad?” Lance managed to squeeze out as Keith put the first pair of clips into place.

“Would you believe me if I said I had been planning on showing you the box this weekend?” Keith said, working the second stocking into place. 

Lance  _ did _ believe him. 

Before he could answer Keith was standing and maneuvering them in front of the mirror again. 

“You look so beautiful,” Keith said, making Lance’s breath hitch in his throat.

Lance’s voice was lost. All he could do was watch as Keith ran his hands down Lance’s sides to hips, lips pressed to the juncture of his neck and shoulder in a soft kiss. The hungry look in Keith’s eyes made him shiver, and then Keith pulled Lance’s hip back and  _ oh _ .

The feeling of Keith’s erection against his ass was all he needed to come back to himself.

“Keith,” Lance sighed as he melted against his boyfriend, bringing a hand up to tangle in his hair.

Keith’s kiss turned to teeth and tongue as he marked Lance’s skin and soothed it over. Lance turned around. Pressing himself against Keith he kissed him hard and needy, because by now he was hard too.

And they had a lot of new things to explore together tonight, and Lance couldn't wait to get started.


	5. Mutual masturbation

“Keith,” Lance sighed against his boyfriend’s lips as they finally broke apart.

He honestly still wasn't used to the idea of them being boyfriends yet, and every time he thought about it the butterflies in his stomach went nuts.

Lance hadn't been expecting Keith to show up at his apartment so early in the morning, but he also wasn't complaining. They hadn't made it further than the couch before Keith was pouncing on him.

Keith’s hands trailed over Lance’s chest. “Sorry it's so early.” ( _ I missed you _ .)

“I promise I'm not complaining,” Lance said, and no sooner did he have the words out and Keith was kissing him again.

Lance put his hands on Keith's hips, holding them both steady as Keith seemingly put everything he had into the one kiss. It was hot and needy and almost overwhelming, and it made Lance’s heart race. Keith’s tongue was in his mouth, and his hands were in Lance's hair, and Lance couldn't  _ breathe _ , but he didn't want to be anywhere else.

If Keith was going to come over and kiss him like this every time he missed Lance then Lance would happily give him a key right now.

Lance slid his hands from Keith's hips under his shirt and up along his chest. He slid his hands back down as Keith tugged on Lance’s lower lip with his teeth. Letting his hands drop lower he let his fingers brush against the obvious bulge in Keith’s pants.

The slight hitch in Keith’s breath was all the encouragement Lance needed to work his boyfriend's pants open, tugging them down just enough to free his erection.

Keith was already completely hard and the sight just served to make the tent in Lance’s pyjama pants more noticeable. When Lance finally wrapped his hand around Keith’s cock he shuddered above him.

Before Lance could get two strokes in Keith was stopping him. “Wait, I wanna touch you, too.”

Lance was more than happy to oblige that request. 

There was an unspoken agreement between them to start of slow, matching each other stroke for stroke. 

Lance pressed their foreheads together, hot breath mingling between them. 

“Lance,” Keith whined, hips bucking into Lance’s fist.

“Yeah,” Lance agreed, voice thick as they picked up their pace. They fell out of sync, but it didn't matter anymore more. Eyes locked they could gauge what they needed to do based on the other's expression alone.

It didn't take as long as Lance thought it might. If he was being honest he probably should have been embarrassed, but he really could bring himself to care.

“Keith, I’m-"

“Me, too,” Keith responded against Lance’s mouth before kissing him softly, the slide of their lips like heaven.

The kiss is really what did it for Lance.

They swallowed whatever noises the other made as they came together, stroking each other through their orgasms.

Their kiss went unbroken even as their hands stopped, until Keith finally pulled away to press his messy shirt to Lance's equally messy chest.

“You know, if you plan on doing this more, I'll get you a key to make it easier for you,” Lance blurted out. 

“Are you sure? If you give me a key you won't be able to stop me from coming over,” Keith said, but he was smiling and there was an amused tone to his voice.

If it was up to Lance, Keith would never leave. “I'm sure I can handle you, Kogane.”

“Good luck, McClain.”


	6. Edging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm trying to do more Keith pov

There was something intoxicating about having complete control over his partner's pleasure that Keith couldn't really explain. It wasn't really the control; Lance had all the power in the world to reach his orgasm. He just knew how much Keith liked to make him feel good, and hear Lance beg for more and praise him in the same, heavy breath. 

Which is why Keith was currently lying between Lance's legs with three fingers buried inside him.

“Fucking hell, Keith, how are you so good at this?” Lance said, thighs shaking on either side of Keith.

“Because you let me do it all the time,” Keith answered, pressing a kiss to Lance's thigh before moving up to lap up the precum that had dribbled to his boyfriend's belly.

Lance's response sounded like something between a laugh and a moan as his head fell back against the pillows.

Keith couldn't help the selfish grin on his face as he curled his fingers inside of Lance again, hitting that sweet spot for the umpteenth time. Lance's hands curled into the sheets again, a string of curses falling from his pretty lips.

Lance picked up his head again, finding Keith's eyes. 

“ _ Please _ , Keith, I  _ need _ it,” Lance begged, the corners of eyes wet. 

The look of infallible trust on Lance's face made Keith's gut twist with overwhelming feelings. Keith could tell Lance no, keep him here all night, and Lance knew that Keith would take care of him. 

“Okay,” Keith said, moving again to swallow Lance's cock down to the base, and working his fingers just the way Lance likes.

Keith relaxed his throat with practiced ease as Lance's hips bucked up into him. Lance was swearing and moaning so loud Keith was sure the neighbors  could hear, but couldn't really bring himself to care.

When Lance finally came it hit him so hard he couldn't breathe, stars dancing behind his eyelids.

Once Keith was certain Lance was finished and he'd swallowed everything Lance gave him, he gently pulled off of his boyfriend. 

“Sorry,” Lance said when Keith moved to lie next to him, gently running a hand through his hair.

“For what?” Keith asked, confused.

“Can't stay awake,” Lance said, definitely on his way to falling asleep. “Best one yet.”

Keith just laughed lightly as he pulled a blanket over them.


	7. Power bottom

Keith was extremely glad that Lance kind of liked it when Keith bossed him around, because he really liked to do it.

Which is why Keith was straddling Lance's hips, prepping himself so he could ride Lance's cock like there was no tomorrow. (He was only doing it himself because Lance liked to take his time when he was fingering Keith open, and it wasn't that Keith minded, he just  _ really _ wanted to fuck his boyfriend.)

Once he was ready Keith wasted no time sinking down onto Lance. The moan that fell from Lance's lips spurred Keith on to slowly bring himself up before slamming back down as hard as he could.

“Fuck, Keith. Its really hot when you get like this.” Lance said, voice thick and low. His hands had found Keith's thighs, running along them with a firm touch and enjoying the way the muscles flexed as Keith fucked him.

“Yeah?” Keith asked breathlessly, a lazy, smug smile gracing his lips.

“Don't act like you don't already know,” Lance laughed, but it quickly died in his throat as he groaned at the sight of Keith wrapping a hand around his cock. 

Keith’s rhythm slowed slightly as he stroked himself while still fucking himself on Lance's cock. That wasn't really a big deal though, as the sight of Lance looking up at him almost  _ reverently  _ was enough to have him close to his climax.

He kept his eyes on Lance's as he worked himself right over the edge, Lance's name on his lips.

Keith let Lance pull him down flush against him, chests smearing the mess Keith made, and kissed him hard.

“Come for me, Lance,” Keith said against his boyfriend's lips at the same time Lance’s hands found his hips. Lance held him still as he thrust up into Keith a few times before doing as he was told.

Keith pressed soft kisses to Lance's face and neck as he caught his breath.

“I love you,” Lance eventually sighed, lips searching out Keith's again. Keith hummed in agreement.


	8. Emotional sex

Keith always wanted to spend time together at home, so when he'd actually said  _ yes _ to Lance asking if he'd let Lance take him out for dinner he jumped on the chance. 

(Not that they hadn't gone on dates before.)

And it was  _ nice _ . They wore something besides work clothes, or comfy clothes (or their birthday suits). They went somewhere they could sit down and eat and enjoy each other's company.

“ _ I love you _ .”

Those three words made Lance pause in the middle of his story about how him, Pidge, and Hunk had pranked their boss this week. 

Those three words wormed their way into Lance's entire being.

Those three words put the biggest smile on Lance's face that Keith had ever seen.

“ _ I love you, too _ .”

-

When they finally got back to their apartment Keith pulled Lance into a soft kiss loaded with passion. They kissed all the way to their bedroom.

There was no urgency, which Lance would have thought was strange had his brain not been overloaded with all the happiness chemicals Pidge told him about all the time. Might have thought it was strange if it hadn't felt  _ so right _ .

They took their time exploring each other's bodies even though they already had them memorized, reveling in all the small noises they elicited from their partner.

And then Keith was passing Lance the little bottle from the bedside table and spreading his legs a little wider, and Lance was sure his heart was going to burst.

A whispered  _ Are you sure? _ followed by a confident  _ I'm sure _ .

So Lance kissed Keith, taking in all of his whimpers and sighs and locking them away inside himself to keep, and to remind himself that  _ Keith loves him _ .

When Lance finally slid inside of Keith they moved in sync as if they were one. Lance kept his eyes on Keith's, and Keith stared back, each of them falling deeper.

Lance hadn't even realized his eyes had started to water until Keith had hiccupped out a small laugh and brought a hand to Lance's cheeks and wiped them dry.

It wasn't long after that that Keith was clinging to Lance, and Lance's hips were stuttering and they were whispering those three words again between heavy breaths and soft kisses.

The rest of the world didn't matter because they held the entire universe in their arms.


	9. Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't really smutty, but its fluffy and soft

Keith pressed soft kisses to Lance's face as he finally pulled out of him, causing a whine to fall from his boyfriend's lips. Lance's eyes were closed as Keith ran his eyes along his body, admiring all of the marks he'd left in his wake, and Lance's muscles fluttering  beneath his skin as he trembled all over.

Lance sighed as Keith cupped his face with both hands and wiped away his tears before running a hand soothingly through his hair. When Lance's breath finally evened out and his body stopped twitching, his eyes opened to a gently smiling Keith.

“Want me to run a bath?” Keith offered, officially at Lance's back and call until he was completely himself again.

Lance nodded, eyelids heavy. Keith couldn't help but smile. For as much as Lance liked to get  _ dirty _ , he also liked to clean up, no matter how tired he was. 

Pressing a kiss to Lance's forehead Keith got up from the bed, passing Lance the water bottle from their bedside table before heading for the bathroom. 

By the time he had the tub filled with water (and bubbles) Lance had made his way to the bathroom.

“Join me?” Lance asked as he got into the tub as if Keith didn't join him everytime, leaving room for Keith to slip in behind him.

“Always,” Keith answered, slipping into the tub and wrapping his arms and legs around Lance. 

After a bath of soft touches and quiet conversation Lance was almost himself again. 

“Sleep?” Keith offered as they made their way back into the bedroom.

“It's not even three o'clock yet,” Lance almost whined.

“Fine, I'll keep my snuggles to myself,” Keith said, trying to sound indifferent as he stepped past Lance towards the bed.

“A nap sounds  _ great _ , actually.”

“Are you sure? Didn't really sound like you wanted to sleep at all.”

Keith flopped onto the bed, getting comfortable on his back because he knew how much Lance liked to lay with his head on Keith’s chest.

“Yep, I'm exhausted,” Lance said as he climbed onto the bed after Keith, curling up against his side.

Keith hummed in response as Lance sighed as he got comfortable. He stared at the ceiling, happier than he's ever been, as he ran his fingers through Lance's hair, listening to his breaths even out as he fell asleep.


	10. Hair Pulling

Lance's legs shook as his fingers curled into the sheets, watching Keith wrap his pretty lips around his cock and sink down until there was nothing left to swallow. And then Keith was grabbing one of his hands and bringing it up to his hair. 

Lance could take a hint.

Curling both his hands into Keith's locks he almost came from the filthy moan Keith let out around his cock.

-

Every noise that came out of Lance's mouth was a whine.

They were on their living room couch, and Keith was in the middle of melting Lance's brain. Lance's hands were on Keith's hips, fingers digging into his skin. He wasn't sure if he was helping to guide Keith as he rode his cock, or if he was holding on for the ride.

Lance was inclined to believe it was the second option just based on how Keith had his fingers curled in his hair, pulling Lance's head back so that the only thing he could see was the ceiling. (He was also pretty sure he was going to have to wear stuff to cover his neck all week from all the marks Keith was leaving behind.)

-

Lance had been teasing Keith all day. 

They had errands to run and plans with their friends, and Lance had taken every opportunity he could to tug on his hair in that way that promised more.

At the post office, Lance had slipped a hand into the hair at the nape of his neck and gently tugged Keith closer to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Out with Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro, and Lance had sat himself in the perfect way to rest his hand against the back of Keith's neck. From there he could naturally pet Keith’s hair whenever he felt like it.  _ Which was a lot.  _

Long fingers slipping into his locks casually, giving the lightest tug, just enough so that Keith could feel it, but the others couldn't see it. 

The more Lance did it the more he was in danger of Keith trying to drag him off somewhere private to help with his slowly growing problem.

It was obvious Lance was doing it on purpose, and he knew  _ exactly _ what he was doing to Keith.

Keith would just have to exact his revenge later, assuming they could actually make it home before he was trying to get into Lance's pants.


	11. Gloves

Lance hummed as he brought Keith's gloved hand to his face, rubbing the worn leather of the palm against his cheek. Keith was content to let him, until Lance started to nip at the pads of his fingers, anyway.

“Can I help you with something?” Keith said, feigning a look of boredom as he glanced at his boyfriend.

“I think you already know the answer to that,” Lance replied. Keith could feel Lance's hot breath on his fingertips, and couldn't help thinking about how that breath felt in  _ other _ places.

“Fine, but you're doing all the work.” Keith looked down pointedly at the bulge in Lance's jeans.

Once Lance caught on (which really didn't take long) he had his pants and boxers pushed down his thighs in a blink of the eye. He held Keith's gaze as he grabbed his hand again, bringing it back to his face so he could drag his tongue across the leather, flat and hot.

Keith never really understood Lance’s fixation with his gloves, but he'd be the last one to question it because Lance was a hot, fucking mess when he got into the mood for it. And Keith  _ loved _ it.

Lance angled his body on the couch slightly before bringing Keith's hand down to his cock. Keith lazily wrapped his fingers around Lance's shaft,  _ knowing _ it wouldn't be enough for him.

When Lance whined out Keith's name he couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him before tightening his grip, just the way Lance liked it. And then Lance was fucking into the tight circle of Keith's gloved hand, and Keith was falling in love all over again.

He loved the way Lance's eyelids fell closed halfway, and how his pupils were blown. He loved how needy Lance was from how fast he moved his hips to get the friction he craved, and the noises that left his lips. He loved how Lance didn't want to do any of this with anyone else.

Keith had been so caught up in  _ Lance _ he was surprised when his boyfriend came with a small shout, spilling a mess all over Keith's fingers and his glove. 

“Looks like you've got a mess to clean up,” Keith half joked, but then Lance looked at him and licked his lips hungrily and Keith almost came in his pants.


	12. Striptease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Keith is really good at most things and ... notoriously bad at some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is stupid but kinda cute and I needed it today

Lance just happened to be walking by the door to their apartment when Keith got home from work.

“Hi,” Lance greeted him with a smile.

Keith answered him with a strange stare before wordlessly using his teeth to pull his gloves off. Lance would have been worried, but Keith  _ seemed _ fine, so he was mostly just… confused.

After Keith placed his gloves next to his keys on the little table they left by the door he stepped further into the apartment, shrugging off his jacket and letting it fall to the floor at Lance's feet as walked passed. Lance on the other hand was rooted to the spot, simply turning in place to watch Keith walk by.

When Keith reached their bedroom door he stopped, looking over his shoulder at Lance. (Lance was pretty sure there was a smirk on his boyfriend's lips.) Stripping off his shirt next Keith let it unceremoniously fall to the floor before disappearing into the room.

Lance was still trying to work out Keith's strange behavior as his brain and feet started communicating again so he could head for the bedroom himself. As he rounded the corner he made it to the doorway just in time to see Keith push his pants down over the swell of his ass.

“Is… is this supposed to be a  _ striptease _ ?” Lance asked, amusement in his voice. 

There were a lot of things that Keith was good at in the bedroom. (Most things, really.) So Lance couldn't help but be amused at something Keith is… slightly less good at. 

Keith simply shrugged as he sprawled out on the bed in just his boxers, waiting for Lance. “It worked, didn't it?”

“It didn't  _ not _ work,” Lance answered, biting his bottom lip to hold back a laugh.

“Fine, if it was so terrible you can suck your own dick.”

“I never said that!” Lance said, trying to sound offended, but the whole thing was just too amusing to him. “Looking back it was actually kind of adorable, now that I know what you were aiming for.”

Keith turned his head to try and hide his face, but Lance definitely caught the blush on his cheeks. “Are you just gonna stand in the doorway all day?”

Lance didn't need to be asked twice.


	13. Praising/overstim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one turned into 2 kinks on his own

Lance was reasonably certain that all he wanted to do for the rest of his life was to be under Keith, hands on his hips holding him in place as he fucked up into him, and Keith bent over holding onto Lance's hair as he let Lance know what a good job he was doing.

“Fuck, baby. You feel so good, I'm so close,” Keith panted out, hot breath washing over Lance's face.

Lance whined in response, grip tightening on Keith's hips and he was certain his boyfriend would be sporting bruises later.

Lance knew Keith was coming from how his fingers tightened in Lance's hair, followed by every other word out of his mouth was  _ fuck _ . It only encouraged Lance to thrust harder, chasing his own orgasm as Keith's muscles tightened around him.

When Lance's hips finally stilled his chest was heaving and his legs were shaking. Keith kissed him softly before lifting his hips and pulling off of Lance. “You're so good to me, Lance.”

Lance hummed in response, the words sending a tingle down his spine as he sat in the post-orgasm bliss.

“So good that I think you should get to come again,” Keith said adjusting himself so he could slide a hand down Lance's torso to his still hard cock. Lithe fingers ghosted over the sensitive skin, making Lance's breath hitch in his throat.

“Only if you want to try.” Keith said, to which Lance immediately nodded, so he added, “You remember what to say if it's too much?”

Lance knew this was Keith's way of checking that he was really alright, and Lance appreciated it. “I remember,” he said with a nod, voice horse.

“Good boy,” was the last thing Lance heard before he was throwing his head back into the pillows.

Keith's grip on his cock was almost too tight, and his strokes were almost too fast, but that was the point. The only way he was going to get Lance to come again was if it was hard and fast before he reached that  _ too much _ point.

Lance was mostly distracted with whining and getting lost in that building feeling that  _ almost _ hurt, but he was vaguely aware of Keith praising him more.  _ Good boy _ and  _ I want you to feel good _ and  _ Come for me _ .

At the last one Lance came, a broken sob ripping it's way out of his chest. His whole body shook with the force of the aftershocks.

Keith moved to lie next to Lance, throwing an arm across his chest. When Lance finally caught his breath he turned his head to look at Keith with a soft smile on his face. “I love you.”

 


	14. Master/sir kink

Keith was in a rush, almost late for work the first time Lance said it, not even seriously.

“Please don't forget to clean up the kitchen before my parents come tonight,” Keith had said.

“ _ Yes, sir _ ,” Lance said over his coffee mug, used to Keith being worried about literally everything when his parents were coming over for dinner.

Lance probably wouldn't have looked over at all from his phone if Keith hadn't noisily dropped his keys. The sight he found was… interesting, to say the least.

The look in the Keith's eyes was hungry, and he looked at Lance like he wanted to  _ devour _ Lance. (Lance wished he would.) Then his cheeks turned pink like he had heard Lance's thoughts, and he ducked down to pick up his keys and was hurrying out the door with a rushed “bye” before Lance could say anything. 

Lance picked his phone up from the table where it had slipped from his fingers, not expecting Keith to reply until he took his break later. 

 

_ L: You really liked that, huh? _

A few hours later Keith finally responded.

_ K: Did you clean the kitchen, yet? _

Lance huffed that Keith was avoiding his question, but took a picture of himself in the sparkling, clean kitchen. 

_ L: Yes, sir ;) _

_ K: Thank you _

_ K: ...And we’ll talk about it later _

_ L: Whatever you say, sir ;) _

_ K: You're going to be the death of me _

Lance couldn't help feeling a little proud at that.

-

Unfortunately, Keith arrived home at the same time his parents showed up, which meant they were going to have to talk later. This evening was going to be long.

Keith's parents were just out of earshot of the kitchen the next time Lance said it, mostly on accident. He couldn't help it if he'd been thinking about it all day.

Keith had just asked for Lance to pass him something, and it just sort of slipped out. The next thing Lance knew he was being pinned against the wall, one of Keith's hands over his mouth and that hungry look meeting Lance's.

Keith wasn't blushing this time.

Lance let out a quiet whine against Keith's hand as he held Lance in place and rolled his hips against Lance's, just one time. It was all Lance need to feel how hard he was.

“I've been like this all day because of that pretty mouth of yours, Lance.” Keith said, turning Lance's head to the side to press kisses against his neck.

Lance shivered. They usually talked about these kinds of things before Keith got busy, but this was  _ hot _ , and Lance wished Keith would tell him to get on his knees.

“And as much as I would love get you on your knees right now and out you in your place,” Keith started, practically reading Lance's mind before pulling the collar of his shirt down just enough to leave a hidden mark. “I don't think my parents would appreciate it if I made a mess of you in the kitchen when we're supposed to be finishing dinner.”

Lance whined again, pressing his hips to Keith, his quickly growing erection telling Keith just how much he liked that idea.

Keith pulled Lance into a kiss and it wasn't what Lance was expecting. It was soft, all sliding lips and tongues, but urgent enough to promise more later. Lance melted into it and Keith chuckled against his lips.

“I'll behave,” Lance promised with a hum when Keith presses a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth before stepping away to finish dinner.

-

Lance loved Keith's parents. He did. But he couldn't deny he was happy to see them leave tonight.

When the door shut behind them Keith had Lance pressed up against the wall at the same time that he said, “I don't wanna talk about it first.”

That made Keith pause. “What?”

“I can't wait,” Lance admitted, feeling his cheeks grow warm. “I need you. I know what to say if I need to stop.”

Lance watched as Keith searched his face, shuddered when he  _ saw _ the shift in Keith. 

“On your knees,” Keith ordered, and Lance was happy to oblige.

Lance looked up at Keith through his eyelashes as Keith hands cupped his jaw, thumb dragging against his bottom lip. 

“You're going to let me fuck your pretty,  _ naughty  _ mouth, and you will not touch yourself. Do you understand?”

Lance nodded, already achingly hard in his too-tight-pants. Keith repeated the question.

Lance's breath caught in his throat. “Yes, sir.”

“Good,” Keith said, voice thick. Despite his position Lance couldn't help but feel like it was a little bit of a power trip to be able to affect Keith so much with just two little words.

Keith undid the front of his pants and pulled out his leaking cock. Lance licked his lips, and he knew Keith noticed from the way his cock twitched right in front of his eyes.

Lance opened his mouth as Keith pressed the head of his cock to Lance's lips. He did his best to relax his throat to accommodate Keith as he pressed into Lance as far as he dared to right at the start. Lance pressed the flat of his tongue to the underside of Keith's cock and moaned around him. 

He heard Keith suck in a breath and the only warning Lance has to the start of Keith's thrusting is the hand that curls into his hair. 

Lance let's Keith take whatever he wants, and just as he's starting to get dizzy Keith comes down his throat. He's not surprised; he knew how worked up Keith had been all day. He also knew that Keith would be ready for more soon. 

Keith's hand in his hair moved to Lance's cheek, leading him to look up and lock eyes with him. “Bedroom, now.”

“Yes, sir,” Lance said, voice rough and a smirk on his lips that would probably get him in trouble later.


	15. Handjob

Keith woke up to the sound of Lance singing in the shower, which was strange. Lance was almost never up before Keith. 

Glancing at the clock he found it was just after 8. On a Saturday. He pressed his face back into his pillow, debating on going back to sleep or getting up.

When Lance transitioned into another song (in Spanish, this time) Keith decides to climb out of bed. Making his way sleepily towards the bathroom he makes sure to make enough noise opening the door to alert Lance to his presence.

“Morning, Keith,” Lance says, and Keith can hear the smile in his voice.

Lance switches to humming instead of singing and Keith drops his boxers and joins him in the shower. His boyfriend's back is to him so Keith steps closer and presses his chest flush up against him.

Both Lance and the water were warm, and Keith sighed contently as he rested his cheek between Lance's shoulder blades. “Morning.”

“Did I wake you up with my wonderful singing?” Lance asked him, leaning back against Keith. If Keith had been any sleepier he might have missed the suggestive way he pressed and wiggled his hips back against Keith's.

“I think calling it _ wonderful  _ is a bit of a stretch.” Keith pressed a kiss to Lance's shoulder, sliding a hand down from his stomach slowly.

“Passable?” Lance tries, head falling back to rest on Keith's shoulder as his fingers wrapped around his cock. He wanted to say he was surprised at the fact that Lance was already completely hard, but he wasn't.

Instead of answering Keith latched his mouth to the juncture of Lance's neck and shoulder, sucking a mark into his skin. He stroked Lance's cock slowly, enjoying how he could hear Lance's breathing pick up with each breath.

Keith's favorite thing was to make Lance come apart at the seams from the simplest things, like a handjob in the shower. 

“Keith,” Lance moaned, hips bucking into Keith's grasp. He hadn't changed his pace once and the way it had Lance reaching for more anything was making his own cock twitch.

Lance's hand came up to curl into Keith's wet hair, tugging ever so lightly, but still enough to make Keith growl in his boyfriend’s ear.

 

“Keith,  _ please _ ,” Lance begged, and the way he was leaning into Keith told him that Lance was close.

 

Keith pressed soft kisses to the side of Lance's neck as he stroked his cock faster, swiping his thumb over the head. And then Lance is  _ keening,  _ and his hips are stuttering, and Keith has a smug grin pressed in Lance's neck.

“Good morning to me,” Lance laughs breathily, and Keith can't help but laugh with him.


	16. Angry sex

Lance gasped as Keith practically slammed him into the wall to kiss him hard, all teeth and adrenaline. He used the wall for leverage and his red, hot fury to push them away from the wall again and further down the wall.

He needed to get Keith on their bed and naked right  _ now _ . Judging from the look in Keith's eye he was feeling the same way about Lance.

This wasn't the first time they'd ever been mad at each other, but it was the first time it'd ever gone in this direction.

Not that Lance was entirely complaining. Or even complaining at all. 

They tugged at each other's clothes, becoming a tangle of limbs and fabric as they tumbled onto the bed.

When they were finally naked Lance watched as Keith reached over to grab the lube from their bedside table. 

“I  _ don't _ need help,” Lance said, snatching the lube from Keith's hand to slick up his own fingers.

“Just hurry up,” Keith snapped back, temper flaring from Lance's actions. Having the lube thrown back at him when Lance was done with it probably didn't help either, but Lance didn't care because he got a little satisfaction out if it for himself.

“Don't tell me what to  _ do _ .” Lance moaned on the last word as he pressed his first finger into himself. He liked the burn, and his anger helped push him through it. A second finger quickly joined the first.

When he seemed himself ready he scrambled into Keith's lap before he could try and get up. Knocking Keith's hand away from his now slick cock before he could get any ideas about pressing Lance into the mattress he lined Keith up with his entrance.

Keith's hands gripped Lance's hips hard as he sunk down on him, bottoming out in one fluid motion. Lance's thighs were shaking, but he forced himself to brace his hands on Keith's chest before lifting his hips and slamming them back down, trying to prove some long forgotten point.

Keith was quick to start meeting Lance with sharp thrusts that had them both moaning. 

They were both quick to fall apart, but they were also both equally determined to not finish first.

Keith's pace stuttered and he thrust into Lance so hard he saw stars, coming hard and making a mess all over Keith's stomach. When his orgasm was finished Lance lifted himself off Keith and flopped onto his back next to him.

The next few minutes were silent except for their breathing. Lance scrubbed a hand through his hair, and when he dropped it back to the bed and it landed on top of Keith's, he left it there. Keith's fingers twitched in response, kind of slotting into the spaces between Lance's, so it was  _ almost  _ like they were holding hands.

“Hey, Lance…” Keith said, sounding just as drained as Lance did.

“Yeah?”

“...What were we fighting about?”

The question made Lance pause before he started laughing a deep, full belly laugh. Keith looked at him like he was crazy.

“I don't remember,” Lance admitted before a second round of laughter started. Keith couldn't help but join in this time, rolling over to kiss Lance through their laughing.


	17. Public/semi-public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to Mari for the idea ilu

The first thing Keith had done when he'd gotten out of the hospital was go looking for his hoverbike, thanking whatever gods existed that it was still in one piece. 

As much of a thrill it was to fly in space, there was still something special about riding on his hoverbike. Especially when Lance was behind him, arms wrapped around Keith's middle and his chin resting on Keith's shoulder.

There was no place else Keith would rather be. 

At least there wasn't until Lance slid a hand up his shirt, seeking out Keith's nipple to tease.

“Really?” Keith said, turning his head slightly to talk over the wind. Lance couldn't have done this when they were out in the middle of the desert? Or when they were back in their room with some privacy?

Not that there were a whole lot if people around, but as they got closer to the Garrison, the likelihood of them seeing other people grew.

Lance's response was to capture Keith's earlobe between his teeth, his other hand traveling south. 

Keith sighed, and Lance must have taken it as encouragement because the next thing Keith knew the front if his pants were open and Lance's hand was in his boxers, stroking his cock to life. He leaned back into Lance as much as he could to give his boyfriend as much room as possible to work with.

Because, yeah, maybe this was Keith's fault because he'd mentioned to Lance that the idea of getting caught was kind of hot. And with every stroke of his cock Keith's heart beat a little harder in his chest, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

Keith would have loved to get a hand in Lance's hair as his boyfriend latched his mouth onto his neck. He knew there was going to be a mark and the idea of everyone seeing it made his cheeks grow warm. 

At this point they were so close to the Garrison Keith considered slowing down, but Lance tightened his grip and ran his thumb over the head of Keith's cock just the way he liked it. He came with a shudder, and could tell Lance was laughing from how he shook behind Keith.

“What's so funny?” Keith asked when he was eventually force to slow down as they got into the more pedestrian populated areas. (Lance having gotten his hand out of Keith's pants just in time, and having the courtesy to straighten them for him.)

“Not funny, necessarily. More like that was some kind of rush for just like it was for you, but I didn't have the same kind of release for it like you did.” Lance said, arms going back to their original position around Keith.

“I'm sure we can find some place to hide and take care of you,” Keith said as he pulled into the hangar. 

Lance pushed his hips closed to Keith's back in response, and Keith could feel how hard he was just from getting Keith off. 

Keith was determined to find some place now.


	18. Sleepy sex

Keith woke up to the sun (annoyingly) streaming in through the curtains Lance had left open, and… the most serious case of morning wood he's had in a long time.

Rolling over he found Lance's back to him, so he snuggled up flush against his boyfriend, one arm draped over Lance and his cock pressed suggestively against his ass. A groan fell from Keith’s lips as Lance wiggled and pressed his hips back against him.

“G'morning,” Lance slurred sleepily, voice muffled by his pillow. 

Keith hummed in response and pressed a lazy kiss to the back of Lance's neck, and maybe rocked his hips forward again. He felt Lance shift slightly as he reached for the small table next to their bed, knocking some unknown items to the floor as he searched for what he wanted.

When Lance finally leaned back into him Keith felt something familiar pressed into his hand. Taking the bottle of lube he opened his eyes long enough to slick his fingers without making a mess.

His first finger slid in easily, partly in thanks to their activities last night, and partly from how relaxed Lance was already. Lance sighed and Keith pressed another kiss to his back, pressing in a second finger.

Lance pressed back against Keith's fingers with a small moan, and a breathy  _ Keith _ .

Fumbling with the lube for a second Keith finally got his cock slicked up, lining up and pressing into Lance with a groan. He wrapped his arms around Lance, holding him close as he pulled his hips back, thrusting them forward lazily. 

Keith pressed his forehead to the middle of Lance's back, hot breath washing over warm skin. He could feel Lance's arm moving in lazy motions as he stroked himself. There were quiet, uninhibited noises falling from both their lips.

Keith could have sworn he was in heaven.

Lance came first, a soft whine leaving his lips as his arm stilled, body tightening around Keith. Keith wasn't far behind with a curse and an _ I love you  _ against Lance's skin. He stayed buried inside Lance as they caught their breath, definitely  _ not _ nodding off.

“Sheets are a mess,” Lance whispered, pulling his hips away from Keith's. He was almost sad about it, but then Lance was rolling over and tangling their legs together.

“Yeah,” Keith agreed, lips searching out Lance's for a kiss. He hummed when they found their mark.

“Your turn to do laundry,” Lance reminded him smugly.

“We  _ were _ having a moment until you ruined it, Lance.”

Keith felt Lance shrug, heard the sleepy hum, and knew he'd be doing the laundry much, much later.


	19. Mirror sex

Keith had been confused when he came home to his and Lance's bedroom being completely rearranged, but he hadn't been opposed to it.

And  _ now _ , on his hands and knees and facing the direction of mirror that completely covered the doors of their closed, watching Lance fuck him? He was never letting Lance move the bed again. Would bolt it to the floor if he had to.

He watched as Lance's eyes traveled up his back slowly before finding Keith's in the mirror. Keith shivered from the intimacy of it. Not that they hadn't had sex looking at each other before, but this was different somehow. Seeing Lance  _ and  _ himself was intoxicated. 

When Keith had questioned Lance on why he wanted them to be facing the mirror he had said, “Because I want you to see how beautiful you are.”

The only problem with that is that Keith couldn't stop staring at his boyfriend. If Lance thought Keith was beautiful then Lance had to be that tenfold. 

The way Lance looked at him with half-lidded eyes, pupils blown, made Keith warm all over. He looked at Keith like he was the center of Lance's universe, and  _ that _ was why he was completely gone for this man.

Keith watched as Lance bent over him, chest flush against Keith's. Lance trailed soft kisses across his shoulders, matching his slow, tender pace.

Lance slipped a hand from Keith's hip down to his front, wrapping a hand around his leaking cock. 

“Lance,” Keith whined, hips bucking forward into the tightness of his hand. 

Lance kept him there, dragging it out as long as he could, but Keith was already so close.

“Come for me, Keith,” Lance said in his ear, hot breath on Keith's skin. All he could do was comply. 

Lance followed soon after, hips stilling, placing more soft kisses to Keith's skin.

“I love you,” Keith said breathlessly.

“I love you, too.”


	20. Muscles

Lance could appreciate a buff person just as much as the next person. But there was something about the subtlety of his boyfriend’s muscles that got him going.

The way Keith's shoulders and back muscles moved as he pulled his t-shirt over his head made him bite his lip in wanting. The way his arms flexed when he was reaching for something, or the way his abs looked after Keith got out of the shower with a towel sitting low on his hips.

“See something you like?” Keith asked from the doorway. 

Lance just hummed in response. Eventually he trailed his eyes up from Keith's abs to his chest, and then to his face. Keith was staring at him, searching Lance's face. Lance didn't know what he was looking for, but he must have found it because the next thing Lance knew he was dropping his towel and crawling onto the bed.

Lance met Keith halfway, coming together in a heated kiss. His boxers were quickly taken care of, and Keith's eyebrow raised in obvious question as to why Lance was so hard already made his cheeks flush.

Lance gave a small shrug. “I was thinking about your abs right before you walked in looking all hot like you always do. What else did you expect?”

“I'm definitely not complaining,” Keith said, moving to sit back against the headboard, pulling Lance over to straddle his lap.

“You better not be,” Lance returned, the smile on his lips making it clear there was no hostility in his words.

Keith pulled Lance forward by his hips. It put Keith's face level with Lance’s collarbones, and had Lance's cock pressed right up against Keith's stomach. 

Lance could take a hint, and he definitely wasn't going to pass on this invitation. He experimentally rolled his hips forward, cock sliding against Keith's damp skin.

Keith's hands find there way to Lance's ass, squeezing and encouraging him to keep going. So he did.

Lance kept rolling his hips, Keith's abs quickly becoming slick with precome making the slide even easier. He got lost in the feeling of it, throwing his arms around Keith's neck for leverage, and Keith let him go.

He came with a groan, splattering a mess on Keith's chest. His hips stilled as he tried to catch his breath.

“That was really hot,” Keith said, voice thick with lust.

“Yeah, it was,” Lance agreed with a breathy laugh.


	21. Deep throating

Lance loved it when Keith got into one of his “all I wanna do is suck your dick” moods. There was never a down side.

He loved to come home from work and have Keith greet him at the door, kissing him and dragging him towards the living room couch. Or just pinning Lance to the door before dropping to his knees. Lance wasn't picky.

Although he was pretty sure he had a new favorite. 

Keith had woken him up with soft kisses and a hand sliding down Lance's torso with purpose. By the time Lance was completely awake Keith was already lying between his legs, the head of Lance's quickly stiffening cock in his mouth.

Lance's hands had quickly found their way into Keith's hair because he knew that's what his boyfriend loved the most. 

Now Keith had his throat relaxed around Lance, nose pressed against Lance's skin. Lance's thighs were shaking with the effort to  _ not _ buck up into Keith's mouth. 

Keith hollowed out his cheeks and slowly slid back up Lance's cock until he could tease the head with his tongue. Then he was swallowing Lance’s cock whole again. Lance swore and tugged on Keith's hair, and Keith  _ moaned _ around him and Lance was gone.

Lance shivered as Keith licked him clean after swallowing everything, cock sensitive, and feeling sleepy all over again.

“That was a hell of a way to wake up,” Lance said when Keith came back to snuggle him.

“You're welcome,” Keith replied with a smug grin, and Lance couldn't even tell him to not look so smug because he definitely deserved it this time.


	22. Finger fucking

One of the things that Lance loved most about his sex life with Keith was all of the… creative, ways that Keith tried (and usually succeed in) to make him come.

Today's was quickly becoming one of Lance's favorites.

Keith had Lance's hands pinned above his head against their pillows with one hand, and the other was in between his legs and already had two fingers buried inside him. Lance's thighs were trembling and his breathing was heavy.

“Keith,” Lance whined as Keith just barely brushed against his sweet spot. “ _ More _ .”

“More what?” Lance vaguely wondered if Keith made his voice sound all hot and husky on purpose, or if it just happened.

“ _ Anything _ , please,” he begged.

At that Keith just hummed. Lance wasn't really sure what he was hoping Keith would give him. All he knew was that his cock ached because Keith hadn't touched it once, seemingly determined to get Lance off with just his fingers. The tension in his lower body was building so slowly, so perfectly, he was sure his brain had melted a long time ago.

Lance whined again, pushing his hips down against Keith's fingers. Keith sucked in a sharp breath.

“I'm gonna get one more finger inside, and then you can fuck yourself on my fingers until you come, ok?” Keith whispered in Lance's in, lips brushing against warm skin.

Lance could only manage a deep moan and a vigorous nod as his cock twitched at the mention of him finally getting to come. He moaned again as Keith worked in a third digit. Keith moved slowly, allowing Lance plenty of time to adjust to the stretch. 

When Keith finally had his fingers angled just right he gave Lance the go ahead, and he was more than ready to comply. He rolled his hips against Keith's fingers, moans getting closer to whines.

Lance came hard. His chest and stomach were splattered with come, and he saw stars behind his eyelids.

Keith slipped his fingers out of Lance carefully, also releasing his wrists finally. Lance reached up and hooked his hand around the back of Keith's neck to weakly pull his face down for a kiss.

“Good?” Keith asked and Lance could feel Keith's smile against his lip.

“ _ Very _ good.”


	23. Against the wall

Lance wasn't surprised that Keith had him pinned against the wall as soon as they were both home. The texts they'd been exchanging all day suggested they'd be throwing off their usual evening routine for activities that were much more fun.

Keith's hands were everywhere, tugging on everything that could be tugged on. Lance pulled him into a searing kiss and pressed his hips against his boyfriend's. 

Keith growled against Lance's lips before pulling back just enough to pull their shirts off. He ran his hands up and down Lance's chest before bringing them to the button of his pants, quickly divesting Lance of them.

Lance fought the urge to fidget under Keith's gaze. He knew if he did Keith would slow down and worship him until he was overwhelmed with emotions. There wasn't anything wrong with that scenario; Lance tended to enjoy it very much. Today, though, he needed Keith to  _ fuck _ him.

Keith kissed Lance hungrily one more time before turning him around and pressing his chest into the wall. What surprised Lance the most was the familiar sound of a small bottle being popped open.

“Do you just carry lube with you  _ everywhere _ ?” Lance asked, genuinely curious.

“Do you really want the answer to that question,” Keith started, slick fingers teasing against Lance's entrance. “Or do you want me to keep going?”

“Definitely keep going,” Lance said. He honestly could happily forget where the lube came from.

Lance braced his hands on the wall and pushed his hips back slightly. Keith thankfully took the hint and worked his first finger into Lance. He sighed happily and pressed his cheek to the cool wall.

“Go faster,” he told Keith, eyelids fluttering closed as he started to get lost in the feeling.

“Are you sure?” Keith asked, already teasing a second finger.

Lance hummed affirmatively and pressed back against Keith's fingers as he slid in a second one. Keith's other hand found Lance’s hip, squeezing affectionately.

He could tell Keith was trying to be good and take his time, but Lance's cock was already leaking and he needed Keith  _ now _ .

“Fuck, please, Keith. I'm ready,” Lance said between breaths.

Keith's hand squeezed his hip a little harder before Keith's touch disappeared from his skin completely. He didn't miss it too much though. He knew what was coming next.

The next thing he knew Keith's hands were on his skin again, cock pressing against his entrance. Lance did his best to relax as Keith pressed into him so slowly he thought it was never going to end. But it did, and they moaned together once Keith was buried inside him completely.

"You feel so good,” Keith said against Lance's shoulder where he was pressing kissing against the skin there.

“Fuck me,” Lance half asked, half begged.

Keith was more than happy to oblige Lance. He pulled his hips back and snapped them forward again, making Lance gasp. He set up a rough pace with nothing in mind but reaching their climaxes.

Lance tried to meet each of Keith's thrusts, but his boyfriend had him pinned against the wall so tight all he could do was fall apart in Keith's arm.

A litany of curses fell from Lance's lips as he came, cock completely untouched. Keith wasn't far behind, hips stuttering as he spilled himself inside of Lance.

They stood there, pressed up against the wall, simply breathing together.

“Please tell me you're gonna be able to to for round two?” Keith asked, voice hopeful.

“Only if it can be on the bed,” Lance answered, laughing lightly.

Keith laughed too, pulling out of Lance and tugging him in the direction of their bedroom. They could pick up their clothes later.


	24. Shower sex

Lance had been joking when he'd asked Keith if he wanted to join him for a shower. He hadn't expected Keith to seriously say  _ yes _ .

Now there was no way to back out without looking like a wussy… not that he really wanted to back out. He was just a little insecure and he's seen Keith shirtless before, so he already knew there was  _ a lot _ to live up to. 

The most they'd ever done consisted of lots of making out and a little heavy petting, but they'd never been so…  _ naked _ together before.

Lance had to resist the urge to look back at Keith over his shoulder as they walked into the bathroom. He heard Keith shut the door as he worked on turning on the shower. When Lance turned around after he was satisfied with the temperature his face flushed.

Keith had already taken his shirt off, and the button on his pants was already undone.

“Something wrong?” Keith asked, amusement clear in his voice.

Lance shook his head, mouth moving without his consent. “You're just really hot and I don't know how to handle it sometimes.”

Keith's cheeks turned slightly pink at Lance's admission. “And you think I know how to handle how hot you are?”

Lance floundered at that. “I'm not-”

“You're gorgeous, Lance,” Keith said, stepping into Lance's space.

All Lance managed to get out before Keith was kissing him senseless was a small  _ oh _ . 

Keith's fingers curled into the hem of Lance's shirt, pausing halfway up, pulling back from the kiss to make sure he was alright with it. Lance's answer was to lift his arms so Keith could pull the clothing off. When it was gone Keith pulled Lance closer, pressing their chests together. Lance was already melting at the skin to skin contact, how was he supposed to handle them losing the rest of their clothes?

Keith kissed him softly. “Still okay?”

“I think so,” Lance said, hands sliding over the smooth skin of Keith's back. If he got used to this he was going to want to be naked with Keith all the time.

Keith hummed, moving in to slot his lips with Lance's again. Lance welcomed it, mouth opening easily for Keith's tongue. The kiss made him hot enough that when Keith's hands made their way to the front of his pants Lance was eagerly wiggling out of them.

Lance wasted no time in helping Keith get rid of his own pants. There was something about seeing Keith just as turned on as Lance was that almost had him pulling Keith into another kiss. Instead he pulled him into the shower.

Lance hardly had a chance to step into the spray of the showerhead before Keith was kissing him again. His kisses quickly moved down Lance's jaw, to his neck, to his collarbone, and further still to his chest. The kisses kept moving down and before Lance knew it Keith was on his knees.

“Still okay?” Keith asked, looking up at Lance through damp eyelashes.

“ _ Yep _ ,” Lance squeaked embarrassingly. Clearing his throat he tried again. “Definitely okay.”

“Good.” 

Keith wrapped a hand around Lance's cock, stroking him lazily a few times. Then Keith brought his mouth to the tip of his cock, teasing it with his tongue. Lance made some kind of noise, but he wasn't sure what to call it.

Lance was pretty sure he'd died and gone to heaven when Keith wrapped his lips around him, his pretty cheeks hollowing out as he sucked lightly. He braced one arm on the wall of the shower, his other hand curling into Keith's wet hair. Keith's answering moan around his cock almost had him coming right then and there.

“ _ Keith _ ,” Lance moaned as his boyfriend's lips slid further down his shaft. His eyes fluttered closed as Keith continued to work him over with his mouth.

Everything was quickly driving Lance to his orgasm. The drag of Keith’s tongue along the underside of his shaft, his fingers digging into Lance's thigh.

What really pushed Lance over the edge was when he opened his eyes again and noticed Keith jerking himself off. Getting off on sucking Lance's cock.  _ That _ was hot.

“Fuck, Keith, I'm gonna-”

Lance came a lot harder than he was expecting to. He'd tried to warn Keith, but judging from the way his boyfriend was swallowing everything down he was pretty sure it didn't matter. 

When Keith stood up he looked like he wanted to kiss Lance, so Lance pulled him in to one, pressing his tongue into Keith's mouth. They moaned together.

Lance let his hand wander to Keith's cock, half disappointed to find him already going soft.

“As hot as it is knowing you got off to doing that, save it for next time,” Lance said against Keith's lips.

“Next time, huh?” Lance didn't need to feel Keith's smile against his lips to know it was there.

“Next time.”


	25. Video chatting

“Remind me again why you had to go to Japan with Shiro for two weeks?” Lance said as soon as their video call connected. He could practically hear Keith roll his eyes.

“Because he asked me to go. And he paid for most of it.” Keith reminded Lance for probably the eight hundredth time since he left. “And you didn't want to try and save up the money to go, and refused to let me help."

“Yeah, yeah,” Lance pouted, chin resting on a pillow. He was sprawled out on Keith's side of the bed, using his pillow, and wearing one of his shirts… he  _ missed _ his boyfriend, sue him. “Keeping these weird hours to talk to you is terrible for my skin, by the way.”

“I'll make it up to you when I get home,” Keith said with an amused smile, which definitely wasn't making Lance melt.

“I'm gonna hold you to that.” Lance couldn't help but smile back. “Where's Shiro?”

“Already asleep in the other room like the old man he is.”

“That probably means you should be sleeping, too.”

“Probably, but I kinda wanted to do something else first.” Keith said with a suggestive tone to his voice.

“Oh, good. I'm already mostly naked anyway.” Lance responded, cheeks feeling warm.

“...Are you wearing anything else besides my shirt right now?”

Lance shook his head, biting at his bottom lip.

“Show me.”

Lance would never understand how Keith was so good at this video sex thing from the get go, considering the first time they'd done it was a few days ago. Despite the fact that Keith has seen him naked numerous times he still couldn't help feeling a little shy in front of the camera. 

Tossing his pillow to the side Lance pushed himself up onto his knees, spreading them out as he sank down, putting himself on display for Keith. He knew how much Keith liked to watch him, and that thought alone was enough to make him start getting hard.

Keith made a noise in the back if his throat. “I really miss being able to touch you.”

“You're not the only one.” Lance replied, starting to feel a little braver. 

Lance watched Keith as he trailed a hand up his own thigh, could almost feel Keith's gaze on his skin. He let out a small sigh as he wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked lazily.

“You're so beautiful, Lance,” Keith said and his voice was so thick with arousal and want that it made Lance shiver.

“Touch yourself?” Lance hadn't meant for it to sound like a question, but it did.

Keith pushed his chair back from what Lance assumed was the desk he was sitting at. He watched as Keith pushed his pants down to his thighs, cock springing free and already fully hard.

Lance whined, rocking his hips into his fist as he thought about riding Keith's cock. He watched Keith jerk himself off, doing his best to stroke himself at the same time.

“Fuck, I miss you so much,” Keith said.

“I miss you too,” Lance panted, embarrassingly close already.

“Close?” Keith asked and his voice sounded so fond that all Lance could do was nod. “Come for me?”

Lance would have asked to do it together if he could have found his voice, even though he knew that Keith would still wait. He always made sure Lance was taken care of first.

Lance let a loud moan fall from his lips as he came into his hand, knowing just how much Keith liked to hear him. Keith wasn't far behind him, noises much quieter than Lance's considering there was someone one room over from him. 

After cleaning up they came back to their laptops at the same time. 

“Hope that helps you sleep better tonight,” Lance said with a smile.

Keith hummed happily. “I hope you know I plan on keeping you in bed with me all day the day I get back.”

“Funny that you think I'm not already planning on keeping you in bed with me all day that day.”

“Love you, Lance.”

“I love you, too.”


	26. Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows directly after the master/sir kink chapter

“You did so good for me, Lance,” Keith said as he pressed soft kisses to Lance's face.

Lance was a mess. He hadn't come yet, and he hadn't touched himself, just as Keith had ordered him. His legs were shaking and he was still breathing hard despite the fact that Keith had already pulled out of him a few minutes ago.

Lance whined as Keith ghosted his fingertips over his stomach. 

“How do you wanna come, baby?” Keith's kisses trailed down his jaw to his neck.

If Lance hadn't already been so hot all over he was sure his face would have flushed. “Suck me off? Please?” He'd learned not to beat around the bush when it came to things like this with Keith, especially if it was something that kind of embarrassed him to say. 

“Anything for you,” Keith said, quickly moving down the bed.

They both knew just how close Lance was to coming, and they both knew exactly how he wanted it. 

Lance's hands curled into Keith's hair before his lips even got near his cock.

“Ready?” Keith asked, and Lance nodded.

Keith swallowed Lance's cock in one go, throat relaxing and meeting Lance's shallow, needy thrusts with ease. He moaned when Lance pulled on his hair and Lance was  _ gone _ , coming down Keith's throat with a broken moan.

After Lance was completely finished Keith pulled off of him, coming back up to kiss him deeply to make sure Lance could taste himself on Keith. Lance whined into the kiss.

“How am I supposed to get up for work tomorrow after you've completely wrecked me?” Lance asked, only half joking.

“We'll both have trouble tomorrow,” Keith answered. He snuggled up against Lance, throwing an arm over his chest.

“We both know you'll be more okay than I will,” Lance sighed.

He felt surprisingly content despite how messy and sticky they both were. He supposed that was the post-orgasm bliss, and a problem for him to deal with later.


	27. Sexting/exchanging pictures

_ L: send nudes _

Lance sent Keith the text as mostly a joke. He was bored at work. It was 10:32AM on a Friday and he hadn't even been expecting a response so soon, certain that Keith would be sleeping well past noon.

He had not expected to get a picture of his boyfriend's erection, covered by the sheet on their bed, and Keith's hand partially hidden by the linen. Lance could imagine Keith's thumb and first two fingers wrapped lazily around the base of his cock to hold it upright.  _ Knew _ just how heavy it got, could imagine the way it would feel and taste to wrap his lips around the head and tease Keith in all the ways he loved.

_ L: holy fuck _

_ K: is it that bad? _

_ L: what? no, fuck no _

_ L: this is great _

_ L: quite possibly the greatest day of my life _

_ L: please don't stop _

_ K: shouldn't you be working? _

_ L: i am working, and with a rather impressive boner of my own now _

_ L: hoping none of my coworkers notice so at this point it's all or nothing _

_ K: if you say so _

_ L: i do, and i know you're laughing at me but i cant really bring myself to care _

Keith went quiet after that, and Lance assumed he was taking more pictures. Or, at least he hoped he was.

A few minutes later his phone buzzed on his desk and he excitedly snatched it up, unlocking it.

If Lance didn't know any better he would have thought a professional photographer might have taken this one. Keith had pushed the sheet away, showing off everything for Lance. He had his hand wrapped around his cock, thumb pressed against the head just so that the bead of precome slid from his slit to the tip of the digit.

_ L: i think i need to leave work _

_ K: why? _

_ L: because my boyfriend has a boner and i wanna put my mouth on it _

_ K: that would be a good place for me to put it _

_ L: or up my ass, im not picky _

_ K: im sure we could work something out _

_ K: you shouldn't leave work though _

_ K: we have the whole weekend _

_ L: you're right _

_ K: but i wouldn't mind if you slipped off to the bathroom to show me you jerking off to me _

_ L: you got it babe _

Lance made a beeline for the bathroom, quickly locking himself into an empty stall. He undid the front of his pants and let his erection tent out his boxers before snapping a picture for Keith. Tacking on a “ _ this is all your fault”  _ he sent the picture off.

_ K: i wasn't the one who asked for nudes first _

_ L: honestly? i expected you to chide me for being on my phone at work _

_ K: surprise ;) _

_ L: definitely not complaining  _

Lance pushed his boxers down and wrapped a hand around his cock. He was already here so he might as well as take care of his problem instead of trying to walk back to his desk with it. 

He took a quick 10 second video of him stroking himself, swiping his thumb over the head of his cock.

_ K: what the fuck _

_ L: what? _

_ K: i should have thought of sending videos first _

_ L: ;) _

_ K: i fucking came _

The next picture Lance received was enough for him to finish himself off with before even responding. Keith had snapped a picture of the mess on his abdomen  and hand, cock lying flat and still hard against his stomach.

_ L: me too _

_ L: and dont sound so mad about it _

_ K: im not really mad, just thought i was the one who was gonna make you come first _

_ L: you can do that when i get home in a few hours ;) _

_ K: <3 now go back to work _

_ L: <3 yes, sir _


	28. One night stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably stops in a weird spot because I could honestly keep going until it's a fic in it's own right, so I might finish it and post the whole thing separately at some point. For now here's this.

Lance had been dumped ( _ again _ ), and when he'd walked into the bar his best friend worked at with the intentions of landing the hottest person in the room and leaving with, he'd never actually imagined he'd land the hottest person in the bar.

But he did.

(Later, very late into the night, he'd check his phone to find a text from Hunk that said,  _ Wow, Keith never brings anyone upstairs, he always leaves with them _ .)

How he managed to get Keith to take him up to his little, studio apartment above the bar Lance would never know. Mostly because by the time he and Keith had started talking Lance had had quite a bit to drink.

Not that it mattered. Lance didn't exactly plan on seeing Keith again, seeing as he'd sworn off dating for the rest of his life to avoid having more relationship disasters.

But now, sitting in his own apartment and nursing a hangover Lance wonders if he should have left Keith his number. Last night had been the best night he'd had in a very long time. His head was sore from the drinking, but the soreness in the rest of his muscles was much sweeter.

Keith had been fun to talk to, and even more fun to get into bed with.

He had practically dragged Lance out of the bar and up the stairs to his apartment after they'd finally kissed. (Lance had ignored the butterflies, told himself it was just the alcohol and not some silly crush.)

Keith kissed him again once they were safe inside, and Lance had gotten his hands in Keith's hair, tugging lightly. That made Keith moan, and the sound was so hot and open and unashamed it had made Lance shiver with want.

They'd fallen onto Keith's bed in a tangle of limbs, laughing and teeth clacking as they tried to keep kissing through it.

Keith had pulled Lance's shirt off unceremoniously, and paused, eyes raking over Lance's skin.

( _ “You're gorgeous,” Keith said, and from the way he blushed Lance was sure he hadn't meant to say the words out loud. Lance appreciated them anyway. _

_ “Wait ‘til you see the rest of me, mullet.” At that a hungry look entered Keith's eyes, and Lance was ready to let Keith eat him alive. _ )

Lance's pants and boxers had never been taken off so fast, leaving him completely exposed and Keith still fully dressed. Normally, he would have been worried about the differences in their states of undress, but there was something about Keith that put him at ease. It was like he knew Keith was going to take care of him, and there wasn't anything to worry about.

Keith had leaned down to kiss him again before trailing his kisses down Lance's chest and stomach, cock twitching in anticipation. (Lance was so used to giving he had almost forgotten that receiving and enjoying himself could be a thing.)

Lance watched as Keith pulled the head of his cock into his warm, wet mouth, tongue circling slowly, teasing. He reached a hand down to push Keith's hair out his face, fingers curling into it for something to hold onto. Keith started to bob his head, tongue pressed hotly to the underside of Lance's cock. 

Lance hadn't really realized Keith had gotten his mouth further and further down Lance's shaft with each pass, simply too caught up in the building tension in his abdomen, but then he was hitting the back of Keith's throat and his nose was pressed into the curls at the base of Lance's cock. Lance moaned, and then Keith was  _ swallowing  _ around him and Lance used his grip in Keith's hair to get him to pull off.

“Holy fuck,” Lance had said as his thighs trembled beneath Keith's hands.

“Why'd you stop me?” Keith's tone had been a cross of amusement and offense.

“I don't wanna come yet,” Lance answered and the resulting look in Keith's eyes made him shiver again.

Keith had stood up then, tugging his shirt over his head and shucking his pants. Lance watched, eyes glued to Keith, and when his cock sprang free Lance couldn't wait to have it inside him. Watched as Keith stroked himself a few times before moving to the bedside table and rummaging in the drawer.

Lance had easily spread his legs for Keith when he came back to the bed, cheeks flushing at the raised eyebrow Keith had given him.

Popping the cap on the lube he had grabbed Keith took his time slicking up his fingers and finding his way to Lance's entrance, rubbing teasing circles around the rim. When he finally started to press one in Lance gasped.

“Is this okay?” Keith had asked, fingers pausing.

Lance nodded. “Yes,  _ yes _ , more than okay. It's just, uh, been awhile since I've been with someone like this.”

“I'll go slow,” Keith said, almost tenderly, and Lance appreciated that he didn't ask any other questions and just accepted his answer.

Lance was more impressed that he had actually taken it slow. Had taken his time opening Lance up, had gone so slow that Lance had lost track of time, was practically begging Keith for more by the time he'd deemed Lance ready.

(Lance had also shoved thoughts of how not a single one of his previous sex partners had been as giving or attentive as Keith was. He could muse on that later, when he was alone and regretting the fact that he'd probably never have such good sex ever again.)

“I wanna go on top,” Lance said as he pushed himself up onto his knees as Keith slid on a condom.

At first Lance had thought he was going to argue, or suggest something different, but then Keith just smiled at him. “Okay.”

Keith had laid back on the pillows, hands finding Lance's hips as he straddle Keith. Lance reached down and lined Keith's cock up with his entrance, sinking down slowly. Keith had been so thorough with his prep that there was almost no burn, the sensation quickly melting into one of pleasure. 

Lance had groaned as he bottomed out, Keith sighing beneath him. He stayed there for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of being full.

Leaning forward to place his hands on either side of Keith's head Lance had lifted his hips and brought them back down experimentally. They moaned in unison so Lance did it again, setting the pace and Keith meeting him every time.

Eventually Keith had trailed his hands along Lance's body, nudging his legs and hips to get him to adjust slightly to change the angle. Then Keith thrust up into him once and Lance saw stars.

“Oh, fuck. Please do that again,” Lance asked, and Keith delivered. 

Lance whined and moaned as Keith fucked up into him, hitting that bundle of nerves every time. His orgasm hit him hard.

“Don't stop,” Lance groaned out when Keith's hips paused, wanting both to be fucked through his climax and for Keith to reach his own.

Keith's fingers dug into Lance's hips as he held them in place so he could chase his own pleasure. Lance was keening by the time Keith finished, completely blissed out.

The next thing he knew he was lying against Keith's chest, his heartbeat thumping in Lance's ear pleasantly as gentle fingers carded through his hair.

“Please tell me your the type that likes to cuddle and sleep after sex.” Lance said.

He felt Keith's hum just as much as he heard it. “That is kind of what we're doing now.”

“Good, because I'm pretty sure I can't move my legs.”

The answering laugh had warmed Lance all over. (And if he tried to memorize the sound of the heart beneath his ear as he drifted to sleep, well, no one but him was the wiser.)


	29. Finger sucking

Lance rolled his hips against Keith's, sighing at the friction. He had Keith pinned under him, which he knew was exactly where his boyfriend wanted to be.

Keith pressed his hips up to meet Lance's. “Why aren't we naked, yet?”

Lance hushed him, pressing a finger to his boyfriend's lips. “You gotta sit back and enjoy a little foreplay sometimes.”

Keith raised an eyebrow at Lance, and he could see it in Keith's eyes that he was rising to some unknown challenge Lance had accidentally issued. Lips spreading against the flat of Lance's finger Keith coaxed Lance into sliding the digit into his mouth.

“ _ Oh _ ,” Lance breathed out. 

He watched as Keith's eyelids fell slightly, looking up at Lance with a heated look in his eyes as he sucked on Lance's finger. Lance couldn't help but imagine his lips wrapped around his cock, tongue dragging along the underside.

Keith nudged his hand before parting his lips again and Lance slipped in a second finger. He dragged his hips against Keith's again to try and combat the quickly growing pressure as Keith's tongue worked between and around his fingers. Keith moaned around his fingers and Lance was pretty sure he was going to lose his mind. 

Lance could feel that Keith was just as hard as he was, and Lance was ready for them to take their clothes off now.

Keith opened his mouth and Lance starting to pull his fingers out, but stopped with a yelp as Keith bit down on them. 

“Another,” Keith said around Lance's fingers before releasing them.

Lance swallowed thickly and slid another finger in, groaning at the sight of Keith's lips wrapping around him. 

“Keith,” Lance practically whined. Keith hummed around his fingers in response.

“I'm ready to wrap up this foreplay when you are,” Lance said, rolling his hips against Keith's pointedly.

Keith finally released Lance's fingers, lips shiny with spit. “Took you long enough to ask for it. I didn't think you'd make it past one finger.”

“If I wasn't so turned on right now I'd probably be offended by that.”


	30. Free space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only chapter that's like. In space. With road head. Space head, you could say.

“You know we could be doing this back on the Atlas, right?” Keith said through his teeth, gripping Black's controls so tight his knuckles were white. “Or I could just find some hunk of space rock to land on?”

Lance pulled his mouth off of Keith's cock with a wet  _ pop! _ , switching it for lazy strokes with his hand instead. “What fun would that be?”

“There's less of a chance of us dying,” Keith offered, forcing himself to pull his eyes away from Lance's lips and back to the view screen as Black started to list to the left. “And more opportunity for doing other stuff.”

“Are you complaining about my blowjobs, Keith?” Keith shook his head, snapping his mouth shut before he could say something else that sounded stupid. “I didn't think so. Besides, we could do other stuff, too.”

Keith chanced a look down at Lance as he pulled something out of his jacket pocket with his free hand, ignoring the smug grin on his boyfriend's face. “Why am I not surprised?”

Lance was holding a bottle of lube, and Keith really wasn't surprised. Ever since they'd gotten back to Earth and things had kind of quieted down Lance had dragged Keith away every chance he got. Not that Keith was complaining.

“Why are you putting it away?” Keith asked, almost disappointed. 

“Because you haven't earned it yet,” Lance replied before wrapping his lips around Keith's cock again. 

Keith groaned. He did his best to not look down and to not engage autopilot like Lance had told him earlier. But it was  _ really _ hard. Especially with the way Lance was swallowing around him.

“Lance,” Keith moaned, trying not to squirm in his seat. Not being able to touch Lance was driving him crazy, and he was pretty sure Lance knew it too. “I'm not gonna last much longer if you don't ease up.”

That just seemed to egg Lance on more. Keith moaned again as Lance hummed around his cock, blunt fingernails digging into Keith's thighs. 

Keith waited until the last second before finally giving in and flipping on the autopilot. His hands curled into Lance's hair as he came down his boyfriend's throat.

When Lance finally pulled off he drowned at Keith with swollen, spit slicked lips. “I said no autopilot.”

“And I didn't want to crash us because I couldn't keep my eyes open,” Keith countered, still a little breathless.

Lance considered Keith's words. “Alright, fair. But you're still gonna have to try and pilot while you ride me at the same time.”

Keith knew that would probably be the death of him, and even then, it wasn't a terrible way to go.


	31. Costume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets his ass eaten 
> 
> Special shout out to mari for helping me with costume ideas huhu

Keith didn't hate Halloween, he just never really participated after he hit the age of thirteen. Lance was obviously determined to change that.

“Lance, do I really have to wear this?” Keith said as he stepped out of the bedroom. He didn't even know what Lance was dressing as, but he doubted that it was anything like what he was making Keith wear.

By  _ this _ Keith meant the tiny cheerleader outfit Lance had given him. The red top was cropped so short it barely covered his nipples, and the  _ skirt _ . If Lance hadn't given him a suspicious pair of lacy underwear in his size he was pretty sure everyone would be able to see  _ everything _ .

“Yes, Keith, you have to wear it. Hunk said matching costumes, and this way, we match.” At the last words Lance opened the bathroom door and leaned seductively against the doorway. In a matching crop top and skirt, but in blue.

Keith was sure their underwear would be matching too.

He let his eyes rake over Lance and the ridiculous(ly hot) costume. Lance was eating up the attention, eventually pushing away from the bathroom door to cross the hall and meet Keith.

“When are we supposed to leave for the party?” Keith asks, finally noticing the makeup Lance is wearing.

“In like ten minutes. Why?”

Lance had hardly gotten his question out before Keith was pulling Lance into a heated kiss, dragging him towards their bed.

“Because we're going to be late,” Keith said as he turned Lance around, getting him into a position where his ass was up and  _ yeah _ . Their underwear was even matching.

“You don't wanna wait until after the party?” Lance teased, wiggling his hips in the air at Keith.

Keith's answer was pushing Lance's skirt up over his lower back, and pulling his panties down his thighs, hands kneading his cheeks and spreading them wide. He stops Lance's next question by dragging his tongue, flat and hot against his entrance. Lance gasped.

“ _ Holy fuck _ , Keith,” Lance said, voice cracking as Keith circled his hole before pressing into him with his tongue.

Keith kind of regretted waiting this long to do this from all the new noises Lance was making. Plus the way he was pushing back against Keith's face was  _ really _ hot.

Keith pulled back long enough just to say, “Touch yourself.”

He dove back into his task with gusto, feeling Lance's weight shift slightly as he freed a hand to stroke himself. Every part of Lance was quivering and it was intoxicating to know how fast he could make Lance fall apart. 

It didn't take Lance long to come, and he did so with some colorful sweats with Keith's name mixed in. 

Keith finally let go of Lance when he tried to turn around, hands immediately going for Keith’s skirt.

“Hold this up,” he instructed Keith, and he didn't need to be told twice, pressing his hand against his stomach to hold the fabric up.

Lance pulled his panties down just far enough to free his leaking cock. He stroked Keith a few times before wrapping his lips around the head and sliding them further down his shaft.

“Lance,” Keith sighed. He already knew he was going to be coming embarrassingly fast, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Lance worked his mouth over Keith fast and messy, hand covering what he couldn't be bothered to swallow right now. It didn't matter much to Keith, Lance's mouth was warm and wet, and that was enough.

Keith came with a moan, legs shaking so hard he was sure he was going to fall over. Lance swallowed everything before licking Keith clean and that had him shuddering in a different kind of way. 

“Ready to go?” Lance asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. 

“We could not go?” Keith tried. He'd much rather spend the evening in bed with Lance than go to a Halloween party.

“Nuh-uh, you promised Hunk you would go.” Lance had him there.

“Alright, fine,” Keith agreed, accepting the fact that he'd have to wait until they got back later to fuck Lance into the mattress.

Lance climbed off the bed and straightened out his clothes before pulling Keith into a kiss that left his head spinning. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging around for this wild ride. Find me on tumblr @ queenwitty and scream at me or something.


End file.
